Forgetting You
by MiyukiGaaraLover
Summary: I loved him and he puts me through this pain. We were supposed to be happy but he could never be happy with a girl like me. Anti-sasusaku   with parts of sasusaku :
1. What happend?

**Forgetting You**

_Italics are memories_ regular is present

I was happy. I really truly was. Then he went and ruined it. I can still remember the day.

_"Morning, Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Well you certainly aren't a morning person." That made him smirk. God, he is so gorgeous._

_"Thank you for finally noticing." and I giggled._

_"No problem Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hey Sakura?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to go on a date?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Great. I'll pick you up at 7."_

_(ff to 7)_

_I am ready. I look in the mirror to admire what I was wearing. Black skinny jeans with black lace-up boots and a green deep v-neck top with a white tank top under it. _

_*Ding-dong* "Coming!" One last look. Yep totally ready. And with that I go down stairs to open the door._

_"Hello Sakura."_

_"Hi Sasuke."_

_"You look very beautiful."_

_"You look very handsome yourself."_

_"Ready to go?"_

_"Yep!"_

And that was the beggining of our relationship. He took me everywhere during that time. Amusement parks, resteraunts, and shopping just to name a few. You name it, we went there and did that. Oh it was great. I was absolutely in love. The only thing I hated where the rumors people spread.

_I was at my locker minding my own buisness when Ino Yakama reared her ugly head. "You bitch!"_

_"What did I supposedly do this time Ino?"_

_"You took Sasuke away from me! You little whore. I'm sure you've already screwed him. I mean you always throw yourself at guys. I bet when you grow up the only job you'll be able to get is a prostitue, Forehead!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why should I? You're not gonna do anything."_

_"Go away." I was on the firge of tears._

_"Go cry to your boyfriend. I mean as soon as he see's you he's gonna breakup with you. He hates weak people." and with that she walks off. When she is outta hearing range I start to cry. I hate those comments. Everyone assumes I'm a slut because that's the only way I would get a boyfriend like Sasuke. Thinking about only made me cry harder. That's why I don't hear the footsteps._

_"Sakura?" That voice sounds familiar. Very familiar. I look up to see Sasuke. I quickly look away._

_"Please go away."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't want you to think I'm weak." That's when he puts his arms around me and holds me close._

_"I could never think you're weak."_

He was always so sweat. After that Ino never did bother me. I wonder why. Oh well. We had lots more fun until we came to our 6 month anniversary. That's when my world was turned upside down.

_I was skipping along the hallways early in the morning before most people came to school. That's when Sasuke and I meet because his fans are so bad. Well today is our 6 month anniversary and I hand made him a T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and a cherry blossom on the inside right over his heart. I also got him a new watch that he had been looking at for quite a long time. I knew he would be in Kakashi-sensei room. That's his teacher after all. I quickly skip to the room and open the door quietly and peek my head in. I nearly throw up on the spot. Sasuke and Karin were making out. I mean without tops on and hands touching everywhere. And this was the guy who I thought loved me! I was too shocked to do anything. I just stood there until I finally could move. I let out a small cry. Sasuke and Karin broke apart like they were electricuted. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke call after me but I was running as far as I could. I didn't feel anything except the pain. The pain of being cheated on and I hate it. I hate him!_

Well thanks for reading the first chapter. there is only gonna be a second chapter as far as I know. If I get a lot of reviews I might just contiue is supposed to be an anti-sakusasu (even tho I do like the pair) but I guess it could either become sakusasu( they get together again?) or sakura and someone else ( neji gaara lee * shudders* never mind no lee. sorry sakulee fans. maybe kiba?) well review and we will see. oh and plz tell me about any spelliong or grammer errors. i have no spell check.


	2. The ending

I am so glad that my friends were there to help me. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have them.

_I ran until I collapsed. I finally just sat there crying. I heard footsteps and "Sakura? Sakura!" Then that person was running. I reconized the voice. It was Tenten, my best friend. "Sakura, what's wrong?" She quickly took me in her arms to try to comfort me._

_"Sasuke...cheating...Karin...kis-" I barely got out between sobs._

_"Say no more. I am going to beat his ass to hell and back for what he is putting you through!" That's Tenten for you. The overly protective tomboy who can love with all of her heart. By now I had cried all that I could and just couldn't cry anymore. Also by that time Hinata and Naruto had joined us and were hugging me. They gave Tenten one look and knew it all._

_"It's ok Sakura. I-I-It will be alright."_

_"I AM GOING TO KILL TEME! BELIEVE IT!"_

A couple days later Sasuke was found stuffed in a locker only in his boxers. I had started withdrawing into my self at that time. A couple months later and I wasn't leaving the house after school. My friends finally told me to get out and do something. Like the talent show that was going to be happening soon. Told me to sing a song... so I did.

(a/n here the link .com/watch?v=nxMeFq6Qrwg)

_"Here is Sakura Haruno with Forget You by Glee!"_

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my picket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him, too! _

_I started to loosen up and put emotion into the song. All of that sadness that I had bottled up was now free._

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some shhh. And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the bes with a... Forget you!_

_I knew that he was getting the message._

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I gues she's an Xbox and I'm more atari but the way you play your game ain't fair._

_He never did play fair. He always cheated in the games we played._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh (oh oh she's a gold digger) well (Just thought you should know nigga) ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend._

_Stupid ass Karin. I hate them both._

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my picket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him, too! _

_Oh I will forget him._

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some shhh. And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the bes with a... Forget you!_

_The pain is a lot less now. I feel like I'm flying!_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and Cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap._

_He always wanted the best, even if I couldn't give it to him. That bastard._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you oh (oh oh she's a gold digger) well (Just thought you should know nigga) ooooooh I've got some news for you Oh I really hate you right now._

_I will never change for another guy for as long as I live and I won't want another guy like that._

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my picket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him, too! said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some shhh. And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the bes with a... Forget you!_

_I am going to forget him and move on._

_Now baby, baby ,baby why d'you wanna wanna hur me so bad?(So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" ( Your dad, your dad, your dad) Uh! Whhy? Uh! Whhy? Uh! Whhy baby? Oh! I love you Oh! I still love you._

_Yea why did you wanna hurt me? And why do I still love you?_

_see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! I guess the change in my picket wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget him, too! said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some shhh. And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the bes with a... Forget you!_

_That fool. To give up someone like me. Ugh. "This was dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke. Now we will announce the winner... It's Haruno Sakura! Come on up and give a speech."_

_"Well, I'd like to thank my friends for getting me up on this stage to sing. I'd like to thank my family for all of the support. But most of all I'd like to that Uchiha Sasuke for breaking my heart and opening up my eyes to see what a jerk you really are. And if you haven't guessed we are through. So thank you once again!" and with that I walk off stage to begin life as the real Haruno Sakura._


End file.
